Missing Hearts
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Just some drabbles that will filter back and forth amongst the TMNT 2003 Series - it is a follow on from Comfort From The Heart, so T-Cest   kinda
1. Future Shellshock

Missing Hearts

New York City in the year 2105, it buzzed with life even at night just like the city they were taken from in 2005. They were supplied with an excellent view from the penthouse belonging to Cody Jones, with training equipment being sorted and supplied for them.

For now Master Splinter was just having them meditate to help with the culture shock, Donatello knew Michaelangelo had no problem in settling down especially when fighting against Raphael for the virtual remote.

Now though the young turtle had worn himself out and crashed out in the rooms giving to them, but the genius turtle couldn't sleep. It had to be either very late or very early, he couldn't tell as he stared out at the view of the city. One that usually brought him some comfort but he felt his hands trail the tiny scar that was a very important scar to him, and caused a inner ache that he couldn't shake.

He sighed softly as a pair of warm arms wrapped around from behind him, "Hey, wondered where you were... what's the matter?" A familiar voice spoke softly, putting his own hands on top of Don's.

"Just getting use to being here I guess... miss home too much" Don muttered leaning back into the hold, feeling his partner's head come to rest on his shoulder.

"Missing the twins?" His partner asked softly, trailing the turtle's stomach feeling the scar too.

"Is it that obvious?" Don muttered softly, "They're our kids, I thought about looking for them but the thought of us skipping out on all those years or however the time stream is working around Cody's accident" He babbled looking down at the hands on his stomach.

He quickly got turned around and met Leonardo's eyes, "Donny this is why I love you, when you babble then you really do make sense" The leader turtle said softly moving his hand up to rest on Donatello's cheek. "I'm sure the twins are fine under April's care where we left them in 2005" He added softly.

Donatello closed his eyes, leaning his head against his partner's hand. "I love you too Leo, I'm sure they're fine... just can't get the courage to look them up while we're here" He muttered opening his eyes.

Leo leaned in and gave him a soft and gentle kiss, "Then don't, they're as stubborn as both of us... or worse than Raph, so they'll be fine babe" He muttered softly.

"Ready to get back to bed?" He asked bringing the scientist of their family into a loving embrace.

Don instantly hid his head against Leo's neck, moving his hands to the turtle's sides. He nodded against him, "I am, just will get to work in the morning with helping get that time window fixed... we will get back to our time, back to our children" He muttered.

"For now, we should get some sleep... I'll talk to Cody in the morning, see what can find out" Leo said breaking the hug, grabbing hold of Don's hand. "I won't ask too much, just some ninja tricks to get information out" He added to stop Don from speaking.

Donatello smiled and gave his partner a gentle kiss. "Thank you Leo, I think we'll get on fine here... just so much to learn and adapt to... just wish our boys were here to experience it too" He muttered.

Leo brought him into a gentle embrace as he led them back to their bedroom, "I know Donny, wish they were here too" He muttered feeling Don rest his head on his shoulder.


	2. Obsolete

Missing Hearts

Chapter Two – Obsolete 

He woke up with a slight gasp, finding himself covered in a cold sweat. He focused himself to calm down and felt some weight holding down his right side, looking across he found his partner fast asleep. The turtle smiled and gently freed himself from the sleeping turtle, and out of the bed.

Making his way over to the en-suite bathroom, he closed the door before putting the light on. He flinched as his eyesight adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom lights before walking over to the sink to wash away the evidence of the nightmare he just had.

He was surprised in seeing the tiredness in his eyes but he thought about it, then realised that he had been getting less sleep than his family. He closed his eyes away from the reflection and lost himself in thought.

"Hey babe, you should come back to bed... it'll be morning in a few hours" A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, the sound of running water fell silent.

"I'm sorry love, didn't mean to be this long" He replied feeling a warm hand take his, leading him back to the bedroom with the light switching off behind them.

"Was a nightmare, wasn't it?" His partner asked, letting go off his hand and climbed back into the king sized bed.

The turtle sighed and climbed in after him. "Yeah Donny it was" He muttered softly, moving into the arms of the genius turtle. Their roles were reversed as he searched for comfort from his mate.

"I think its because you're seeing the twins in Cody, after what happened today with those bird warriors" Don muttered sleepily, tracing his fingers along his lover's plastron.

"Inuwashi Gunjin" Leo butted in sleepily, enjoying his lover's touch.

"Whatever, but my point still stands... you're seeing Akira and Yoshi in Cody and your fatherly instincts are just taking over" The genius turtle mumbled being warmed up by the leader turtle.

"Is that a bad thing? That I want to be protective of Cody?" Leo asked softly, snuggling up against Don earning a moan from the half asleep turtle.

"D-depends if you want it to be, just that he's not our son... he's a decent of April and Casey even though that is hard to believe sometimes" Don muttered in reply, "You're always the leader I've fallen in love with... even though I nearly lost you today when the Gunjin were put back into status"

Leo sighed, his eyes closed as he remembered the scene. "Just was so focused in trying to find who wanted Cody that badly... then being rescued by Darius" He muttered moving a little to get comfortable before pulling out of Don's arms and pulled his mate into his own hold, "It's just something I can't get over"

Don sighed as he opened his eyes, looking up at his mate. "I guess I owe him, kept going over it myself during training" He muttered as he got comfortable in Leo's arms.

Leo smiled softly, "So that's why Mikey beat you earlier... Donny, love you have really got to focus in your training... we've talked about this before" He said softly, giving the turtle of his life a gentle kiss.

Don sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. "Let's just get back to sleep, Cody wants us to start training him in the morning... so that's going to be a long day" He muttered, wiggling under the blankets to get warm.

Leo smiled as he watched Don fall asleep, and shivered himself before curling up close and shortly fell asleep with the thoughts of the day cleared from his mind.

For now.


	3. Home Invasion

Missing Hearts

Chapter Three – Home Invasion

He sat on the couch, hearing Serling somewhere in the kitchen cleaning up the mess the robot had created when on the rampage thanks to the virus called Viral.

He could hear Michelangelo playing some game over in the corner, but no sounds of Raphael trying to read nearby having said that he was going to bed to read. He, himself felt tired after the long day having gotten up just after sunrise to test out the new dojo where they could train without frying any of Serling's circuits.

"Someone's tired" A soft voice muttered and started to rub his shoulders from behind, "Have really got to take better care of yourself love"

The turtle smiled and relaxed under his mate's massage, flinching when a tough knot was worked out. "I know but can say the same for you, heard from Cody what happened while we were trapped in the dojo... how's Master Splinter?" He asked, as the massage continued.

"Resting, he'll be fine after some rest... like you" His partner muttered, continuing the massage.

"Don't do what you're planning Don, I know my mate by now" Leo said softly, moving away from his lover's hands and turned to look up at the turtle.

Don wore a soft innocent face, "Me? I would never do anything to you" He said with a smile moving around to sit down on the couch.

Leo smiled with a soft laugh, "Yeah right, you have in the past Donny" He replied softly and pulled Don into his arms, aware that Cody had just walked into the room staring at his tech tab as he walked by.

Don watched him, "He takes his training very well" He said softly as he got comfortable feeling Leo's hand on his stomach tracing the scar. "You're missing them again"

Leo had his eyes closed and rested his head on Don's shoulder, "I know, Cody keeps reminding me of them... of how fast they took to learning meditation and unarmed fighting" He said softly earning a small laugh from his partner.

"To how fast they took to use it against themselves? I swear they fight worse than Raph and you" Don replied softly and flinched when he felt Leo's hands move along his side.

"What is that?" Leo asked, tracing a dark patch on Don's side.

"Just where Serling hit me against the wall, I'll be fine... could have been worse" Don replied as Leo traced the growing bruise.

Leo frowned, "It was close love... you're still healing remember?" He reminded Don of how sensitive he was even though their children, in their own time was close to turning three.

"My own fault for that Leo, you told me to take it easy and I wouldn't... but I'm fine, we're all fine and just glad was able to save you out from the dojo" Don spoke softly, turning to get comfortable on his uninjured side.

Leo smiled and sighed, "I know Don, I worry... and glad you were able to rescue us, just one thing..." He said softly as Don wiggled to get comfortable for a much needed nap.

"Hm? What's that?" Don muttered sleepily.

"Leave the jokes to Mikey, you're terrible at them" Leo replied, kissing the top of Don's head as he found the remote to watch some television while his mate slept and healed.


	4. Headlock Prime

Missing Hearts

Chapter Four – Headlock Prime

With the main lounge being very noisy with the game Michelangelo was introduced by Cody, Serling muttering away as he fought to keep the place clean and Cody working on a few inventions in his lab. It was hard to find the peace and quiet he needed, he rested a hand on his stomach finding comfort in the library.

It was hard to believe that there should be a library considering that everything was digital in the year 2105, but here he was surrounded by the books that always brought him comfort.

He soon found a book and settled down in the corner, his hand on his slightly upset stomach as he turned to read it. He was wary of the fragile pages as he got lost in the good book, ignoring anything that was happening around him.

The turtle sighed as they returned to the penthouse, he felt sore all over after the fight with Triple threat and ignored his brother walking off somewhere while he went towards the bedrooms. He stripped off what he didn't need, dumping it on the bed for now and went for a long hot shower.

He frowned in remembering his walk through the main living area, he remembered seeing Serling in the kitchen. He saw Cody lost within the depths of his mind working on something on his tech tab, while Mikey was still lost in the depths of his video game but there was someone missing.

The turtle sighed, his mate was missing. He closed his eyes and focused as he felt his body relax under the hot jets of water and smiled. "Thought so" He muttered, finishing his shower before going off to find his lover.

* * *

Entering the library, there was a soft sound coming from the reading area. The turtle focused on that sound and followed it silently as he felt his body still complain a little from the bruising developing after the fight today.

Why was it that every time he went out with Raph that they both came back with bruises, or bruises on their bruises. But now all he wanted to do was find his partner and see if he was alright, remembering that the genius turtle had only picked at his breakfast.

He sighed in finding the purple-wearing turtle fast asleep, hugging a book as he slept down amongst the beanbags and frowned in seeing the bruise on the side of his stomach was a light green as it tried to fade against his skin.

Being careful to bend down, he was able to sit down next to his mate and gentle stroked his cheek. This earned a soft moan from the genius turtle, who moved to lean against him.

"H-hey" He muttered.

"Hey love, been in here long?" The turtle asked softly, giving him a gentle hug.

"S-since you left with Raph... and after finished the upgrades for him" Don replied and opened his eyes, "You smell like coconuts..."

"Coconuts? It should have been Japanese Spa" Leo said softly, noticing it now himself. "Shell I must have grabbed the wrong shower gel, but I was in a hurry to find you... are you feeling better?" He asked softly, his hand moving down to trail his mate's stomach.

"A little, just couldn't really stomach breakfast today" Don replied softly as he rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "Coconut is very nice" He muttered as he gave Leo's neck a soft kiss.

Leo smiled softly, "Well as much as I'm enjoying this, we need to get up and get something in your stomach" He said softly as he heard his lover's stomach rumble.

Don blushed and nodded, he got up first almost slipping on the beanbag bed he must have formed in his sleep before turning to help Leo up.

"Food and a movie?" Don suggested with a smile as Leo got up onto his feet.

"Definitely, after tonight... I need a quiet night, and you need a early one" Leo said softly, bringing him into a gentle embrace and led the way out of the library.

Don chewed his lip and looked up at his lover, resting his head on the leader's shoulder. "You're not mad that I wanted to stay in the penthouse?" He asked softly as they walked towards the lounge softly.

"No I'm not mad at you Donny, you're still getting use to being able to go out into the daylight... or go out at all for that matter, so don't worry... just let's get you something to eat for now and see how you are in the morning" Leo said softly as they heard Serling moving around ahead.

Don smiled and nodded, returning the hug gently.

He knew that he would get use to the world that they found themselves in now, eventually.


	5. Playtime's Over

Missing Hearts  
Chapter Five – Playtime's Over

With practice that came from growing up with the hyperactive turtle, he was able to push away the noise and left the main room of the penthouse and followed his sense to the bedroom he shared with his mate.

He took off the katanas from his back, trailing his fingers along them to check for damage thinking of how strong they must really be to have stood against the Phantoms attack today.

"I've told you before my love, they won't break... they're tougher than the ones you've got at home, if possible" A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

The turtle smiled and shrugged, turning to face his mate feeling his smile grow. "I know Donnie, but my weapon wasn't the only one to see new limits today" He replied.

Donatello tilted his head, a towel around his waist covering his scar with another drying himself off after a much needed shower. "Are you talking about my Bo? I've done that loads of times before with my old one" He replied with a shrug walking over to where he left his armour and bandana.

Leonardo sat down on the bed, looking at his mate. "You gave me a scare when you did that, what if you were wrong?" He asked watching his lover get dried off and dressed.

"Huh, never thought about that... thought it was obvious that if the Phantoms used that sort of tech to hide themselves then their hideout would be roughly the same" Don replied as he finished drying off, folding the towels and put them down on the table nearby.

Leo laughed softly, "I knew you were going to say that but next time give me some warning" He replied pulling his mate down on the bed.

Don gasped and got his balance, "Like I need a warning when you do that? You left the bedroom door open you know" He said softly giving his mate a gentle kiss before cringing, "Ugh what was in that sandwich you had in the mall?"

Leo frowned and shrugged, "Didn't really pay attention" He said and pouted when Don climbed off his lap. "Why?"

"Can smell it on your breath, go and brush them before you get anywhere near me!" Don said as he tucked up onto the bed.

Leo sighed, "But you smell like Japanese Spa..." He whined softly, getting up off the bed.

Don tilted his head, "Must have grabbed the wrong shower gel" He replied with a teasing smile, "But you are not getting anywhere near me with that breath!"

Leo put his hands up, "I surrender, you make it sound like I ate something Mikey cooked... actually never mind, you probably would say that" He replied and left for the bathroom.

Donatello's laugh chased after him as he thought about the day and heard the explosions echo into the room.

"You win but you get to shut the door" Leo called back into the bedroom.

"Ok! But we haven't got time..." Don called back.

"Oh we'll find time, got to get revenge haven't I?" Leo called before starting to brush his teeth.


	6. Bishop To Knight

**Missing Hearts**

_Bishop to Knight_

The turtle sighed as he looked out at the nightlife of New York from the penthouse window, his arms crossed against his chest. He couldn't help but think over what they had done today, who they met and how close they came to loosing their lives with the powerful bomb.

He couldn't get out of his head that Bishop was alive and well in this time, this far in the future. He tightened his hands into fists at the thought in how much that man had changed their lives and sighed.

A strong part of him hated Bishop but deep down he wanted to thank the agent for bringing the most precious things in his life to him. His children save with their friend back in their own time; he turned around and smiled seeing his mate tucked up in bed.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts away for now, knowing it would come back to him in the morning. Gently walking over to the bed, he sat down and trailed his fingers along the sleeping turtle's head.

"Hmm, can't sleep?" He asked softly.

Leonardo shook his head, "Just thinking of the day we've had... are you feeling better now?" He replied softly, trailing his fingers along his mate's head.

Donatello slowly opened his eyes, blinking them slowly as he tried to shake the sleepiness away. "A little... told you, Mikey's bad cooking..." He muttered softly, his eyes closing as he enjoyed his lover's touch.

Leo sighed and climbed into bed, bringing the love of his life into his arms gently. He trailed his fingers along the familiar scar on his mate's stomach.

Don sighed and nuzzled his mate sleepily, "S-still mixed thoughts?" He muttered, "F-fear Bishop but same time t-thankful for what he did to me?" He asked with a few stifled yawns.

"I've thanked Leatherhead after our sons were born... but not sure what to say to Bishop, he says he's changed but I still can't forgive him in our time..." Leo replied softly, trailing the scar and felt his mate getting heavy in his arms.

"Hmm... he has changed, looked him up on the almanac holo-vids..." Don muttered, getting warmed up and lured back to sleep by Leo's gentle caresses.

"Babe, you really watch too much TV since coming here..." Leo said softly, giving him a gentle kiss to the top of the head.

Don gave a small laugh, "Should try it between your katas... be surprised in how much you learn" He said softly, curling up a little to go back to sleep.

"Hmm for now, let's both try and get some sleep... see how you are in the morning" Leo said softly, moving to lay down with his mate in his arms.

Don smiled and snuggled against Leo, "We'll worry about that other problem in the morning too. For now, let's just get some rest" He muttered and returned the kiss before falling asleep.

Leo smiled softly, knowing that somehow he would thank this new Bishop for what he did to his mate. For bringing his most treasured loved ones into the world.


	7. Night of Sh'Okanabo

**Missing Hearts**

**Night of Sh'Okanabo**

Having dodged Michelangelo's begging to watch more horror movies, Raphael quickly ran off to the Dojo with Master Splinter for some training while the couple disappeared off to their room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You know I still smell popcorn! That was so stale" The purple wearing turtle muttered, his beak half buried against his mate as they watched a movie.

Unlike in the theatre they had visited, this was just some random romance movie that was on one of the many holo-vid channels that they could stream. No horror movies for them tonight.

"I have showered love, just guess it stuck to me more because of having to fetch more... though Mikey is the one with the exposure, stealing mine" His mate replied, nuzzling the top of his head softly.

Don sighed and nodded, "I know... how we got separated" He replied softly and looked up the leader turtle. "How are your ribs?"

Leo smiled softly, "They're fine, you checked them once we settled back here" He replied softly, "And no, you're not hurting me" He added, giving his over a gentle hug.

Don sunk down into his partner's arms. "Hmm so I feel, but will still be careful" He muttered, moving up a little with a soft smile.

"Well I hope so" Leo muttered, his voice turning deep with a much hidden passion.

Don smiled softly and reached up to kiss his mate, showing the love for one of the turtle's of his life. Deep down missing the other two safe in 2005 with their friend, hoping to be reunited with them soon.

* * *

Raph stretched his arms high above his head, feeling his shoulders stretch with the movement. He had let Master Splinter go off to work on the roof top garden while he go off and showered, he growled hearing Mikey's loud voice saying about the horror movies and could just see Cody sat next to him paying attention to the youngest turtle.

He ignored it and walked off to the bedrooms, wanting a shower. He walked by Serling seeing a strange tint to the robot.

"What's got ya wires crossed?" The red wearing turtle asked, looking up at the robot.

"I thought that would change the towels in your rooms and didn't realise that your brothers had locked the room..." Serling said trying to think how to say what he saw.

Raph's frown turned into a grin, "Well Serling, ya one of us now" He replied, whacking the robot on the chest plate and walked off to his own room.

"Oh my circuits, must seek Master Cody to purge this from my system at once... before I crash" Serling muttered, walking off to find his young charge.

Raph laughed, it seemed that everyone had enough "horror" for one night.


End file.
